Catering to customers has never been more competitive. In heavy traffic areas like Las Vegas, New York and others it is difficult to attract passing individuals into a street side business. This is especially true for the food/restaurant industry.
It would be advantageous to develop a self-contained food stand built proximate a sidewalk or similar pedestrian traffic area such that individuals may simply order food product without having to leave the sidewalk. Beneficially, the self-contained food stand should permit all interactions with customers to be handled locally at the food stand.